Breaking the Eclipse of a New Twilight Sun
by xAnnalyn
Summary: Well, no, the first chapters not even finished. I'm just trying to get a handle on how things work here on fanfiction. You can still read and tell me what you think, though.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I just uploaded this to test out Fanfiction, since I'm planning to upload one of my stories on here soon. If you like it, let me know. I most likely will not be finishing it, though.

Title: Breaking the Eclipse of a New Twilight Sun

About: This is the sequel to Breaking Dawn, written in Renesmee's point of view.

Author: That would be me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and blah blah blah. I disclaim everything to its rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Realize_

I woke up to the sound of rushing water, the waves hitting the sand on the purely white beach. I could feel his arms still around me, so I looked up to see him staring out at the vast ocean beyond the rocks.

"I fell asleep again?" I asked him.

"Of course. What else is new?" he replyed.

I sighed. "Jacob, you promised you wouldn't let me fall asleep anymore."

"And you promised you wouldn't cheat when we race."

I closed my eyes and snuggled back into his warm chest. "I don't cheat, I'm just faster than you. Deal with it."

"I don't believe you, Nessie," he said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm telling the truth, Jacob," I said back, mimicking his tone. "It comes with the whole half-vampire thing. I still have vampire abilities, there just not as strong as a full-blooded vampire's. Too bad that means you must be really slow, since even me, a half-blood, can outrun you."

"Ah, but that's because you cheat."

"Whatever helps you sleep. What time is it?"

His weight shifted and his arm slid off of my stomach. "Its 6 o'clock. Why, are you gonna ditch me Ness?"

"No, I was just wondering. I normally wake up when it's already dark outside, and it's light out now."

"Sure, sure. Your gonna bail."

"Shut up. I'm going to at least stay to watch the sun set."

His arm slid back onto my stomach, and I opened my eyes just as a dolphin leapt out of the water off in the distance.

"Did you see that? Or were you sleeping again?"

"Ha, ha. I saw it. It was beautiful. Oh, hey, I have to ask you something."

"Whats on your mind?"

"Do you think I would fit in at your high school?"

"I don't know. I suppose you could, if you wanted to. Why, are you thinking about going to high school on the reservation instead of with your family down in Forks?"

"Definetly. I mean, god forbid I ever wanted to skip a class once in a while. Ed and Bel would get pissed."

"Yeah, I see your point. Although, Edward does occasionaly skip a class. But even so, Bella would be pretty upset. Actually, speaking on the matter, are you even sure they'd let you go?"

"Well thats the thing. I've only just reached my full maturity a little under a year ago, so I'm sure Bel and maybe even Rosle will be difficult about all of it. You know, not ready for me to grow up? Especially so soon. I should be around 7 right now."

"Yea. But hey, whats the rush? I mean, high school can be cool, but it has its downsides. You have to do actual work. I'm barely passing by in my Trigonometry class."

"Jacob, its your second time taking Trig, you realize that right? You've been in high school before."

"Yea, once. And its not like I paid much attention that time, either. Math sucks."

"Well, maybe I can be your tutor. I am a fast learner, after all."

"Sure, sure."

"So how do you think I should bring it up?"

"I would wait until they get back from hunting. That way their nice and full, not to mention happy."

"Yea, I suppose that would be best. Ok, up, up!" I said patting on his arms. He released me and I jumped to my feet in vampire speed. "Sunsets going to start!"

"Ok, Nessie. We gonna do what we always do?"

I turned around and smiled at him, my brow raised. "Duh."

"Just asking, just asking..."

I laughed and bent over, undoing my jeans and sliding them off before slipping my shirt over my head.

"New bathing suit?" I heard him ask from behind me.

"Mmhmm, Alice bought it for me. Isn't it pretty?" I turned around, moving side to side in the sunlight so he could see the sparkly designs on the black, strapless bikini. He smiled at me, his shirt and pants already off. I laughed at his faded black swim trunks.

"I really should ask Alice to get you a new pair of those."

"Nope, that would be weird. You could get me some, though."

"Oh, right, with all the money they give me. Are you a charity? I think not. You know that's the only place I give my money to."

"I don't know, I think I would qualify as a charity."

"Oh really? And what would your charity be called?"

"The Lonely, Depressed and Poor Werewolf Charity."

I laughed, skipping quickly in front of him to flick him on the nose before skipping to just before the water line in another second.

"Hey, did you flick me? My nose kind of tickles."

"Oh, shut up Jacob! Come on, the sun's starting to set!"

I turned around and started running into the water, diving as soon as it was deep enough. The sun was just starting to go below the horizon, and as a result the water was starting to become tinted with beautiful pinks and oranges. I swam until I ran out of breath, and then I resurfaced, turning and scanning the water for Jacob. I couldn't see him anywhere, and just as I was about to check for him under water, I felt something grab my leg. I took a deep breath of air, thankful that he had given me the time to before pulling me under water. There was no point to it, however, because I laughed as soon as I saw him. His hair, starting to get longer, floated around his face, which was twisted into a grimace.

"Blub, blub, blah, blub," was all I could interpret from him. I surfaced and burst into hysterics, and Jacob joined me, laughing along to his own joke.

"What... on earth... were you _saying_?" I squealed between giggles.

"I said that you are so impatient!" he said laughing.

I turned around and saw that the sun was almost half way under already. "Jacob, come on! We're going to miss it!"

He smiled and nodded, and we both took a deep breath before diving back under again. We swam at both of our highest werewolf and vampire speeds, going further and further out. We came up a few times for air, but those times were very short, except for the last time, when we took our deepest breath. We swam our fastet, deeper and deeper still.

Then finally, we reached it.

A small, very deep part of the ocean where theres a little section of coral reef. And in that little section, though mostly taken up by colorful reef, there is a part that looks like it was made of broken glass. We got there just in time, the sun in just the right place to make the colors hit the sea glass and shatter off into different directions. The rainbow of light shining from the piece was so bright, and it seemed to pull me in. I got as close as I could, Jacob right next to me with his hand in mine, and put my other hand on top of the sea glass. I smiled when I saw Jacob's hand appear on the other side of the glass, and I turned to face him. He was smiling back, and I felt such extreme happiness, such a new sense of beleif and hope and joy and freedom, such a feeling that it seemed like we had reached a new level. Like our friendship had somehow grown even more.

By the time we resurfaced, it was dark.

Jacob walked back onto the shore ahead of me, and collapsed on the sand with the waves thinning out up to his waist before receding back into the ocean. I crawled to his side and layed down next to him, our sides touching.

"You know, you'd think I'd feel different."

"Huh?"

"Because I'm officially at full maturity now. Wouldn't I feel different? I mean, duh, my body feels different, but what about my head? Wouldn't I feel different? Think different?"

"Not necessarily, Nessie. I mean, you have to remember that you could read excellent when you weren't even a year old yet. Your mental age tends to match your physical age. Just because your technically only seven years old doesn't mean you would have the mind of a seven year old. You look 18, so your mental age is 18."

"Oh, I guess I never really thought of it that way before. That does make sense, though. Thank you, Jakey. I think I should start heading home now," I said hopping to my feet.

"Do you want a ride this time? Or are you going to run?"

"I think I'll run. I haven't run back home in a while. Besides, I think Ed and Bel are getting kind of sick of you lately."

"Sure, sure. Keep making up excuses."

I kneeled down and kissed him on the cheek, displaying the fact for him that I knew we would see each other tomorrow.

"You show me that every time, Ness. I know we'll see each other, I was just busting your chops."

"Sure, sure," I said mimicking him. "Catch you later, boy! Don't bark at strangers!"

I laughed as he barked at me and I ran away, grabbing my clothes. I would air dry myself in the time it took to run from First Beach to Forks.

"So, Bel, can I start high school?"

She sighed at me and skipped to her husband, my father's, side. "Edward?"

I gave him my puppy dog eyes, and skipped to his side so I could touch his arm and plead as much as I was able. It was like a double threat, him reading my thoughts _and_ me showing them to him.

"I don't know, Nessie. Do you really think your ready?"

I cut the act and showed him my over whelming confidence. _Duh, Dad. Get with the program. I can totally fit in with all my peeps and home dogs. They'll see me and be like 'Word, the girls a straight up teenager.'_

He smiled and laughed and looked toward Bella, who showed no signs of being amuzed by my charade.

"Nessie, this is serious."  
_I'm being completely serious. At this age with my full maturity, I'm more than fine to start high school. I'm probably smarter than most of the teachers, even. _

"Ok. So what year do you suppose you start as? Freshman? Sophmore? Junior?"

_I was thinking I could be a Sophmore so I could help Jacob in his Trigonometry class. You know, since I'll be going to high school down in La Push... _I didn't hesitate to put a ton of want, need, and hope into the images I showed them.

"La Push??" they both asked in unison.

I winced and pulled away. Their beautiful, velvet voices had gone shrill with the last syllable. "What?"

"You want to attend school in La Push." It was not a question - my father was stating what was obvious in my head.

"Why?" my mother asked, confused and maybe even a little angry with my decision.

"Because Jacob is my best friend. You guys are family. Would you want to go to highschool with your parents and the rest of your family, Bel?"

Edward half smiled as he turned and raised his eyebrows at Bella. "She's kind of got you there."

She sighed, albeit a bit annoyed, and then smiled. "Fine.

* * *

As you can see, no, not finished. Not even the first chapter. Wonder how this will do, all the same...

Its my writing style :3

But no, I probably won't even finish writing this. I had inspiration, but now its pretty much gone.

Inspire me?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCONTINUED**

**Don't worry, its not gone for good. I realized how much it sucked, however, and I am now re-writing it. It will be placed under a new name and new story, and this will be deleted. If you are at all interested in continueing to read this series, then please add me to your author alert. **

**Also, I am looking for a co-writer to go with me on this journey. If you are interested, please message me. If you are not interested, but you know of a someone who might be, or you have any personal favorite authors that you would recommend I contact, please refer them to me. Thank you, and I hope you stay with me on Renesmee's journey!  
**


End file.
